The objectives of the research project are (1) to develop reliable objective, behavioral, choice and identity measures of deviant gender role behaviors in male children. To assess the effectiveness of treatment variables, to assess the environmental conditions under which these problem behaviors do or do not occur, and to assess in a preliminary way at least, the various groups or patterns of the specific behaviors ("symptom-clustering"). (2) To develop a form of treatment which helps children with atypical gender orientation to develop more adaptive gender behaviors. To evaluate the effectiveness of behavior-contingent management in the child's natural environment, to weaken cross-gender behaviors, and strengthen appropriate gender behaviors. (3) To help to identify the environmental conditions under which the abnormal sex-role behaviors do occur. To delineate the discriminative stimulus functions and the potential reinforcement functions involved in the maintenance of this pathology. (4) To test for the durability of the therapeutic interventions, by following up the clients over crucial developmental years into adulthood. (5) The long term goal of this research is the primary prevention of adult transsexualism, transvestism, and some forms of homosexuality. Successful treatment of these problems in children may prevent their occurrence in adulthood. The research goals for the current year include: (1) completion of treatment of the child Ss, including investigation of self-regulation processes for child gender disturbance; (2) continuation of longitudinal follow-up of past treated and untreated Ss; (3) the development and validation of new measures of gender adjustment in children over 10 years of age; (4) evaluation of diagnostic congruence based upon independent data sources; and (5) the write-up of behavioral analysis data on gender-disturbed and control Ss.